


These Moments

by Leonidas1754



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ironwood is nagging, Is Iron Wand really the ship name for that?, M/M, Ozpin is tired, Pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Post-S3)<br/>Ozpin is exhausted from the Vytal Tournament and the disasters occurring due to Cinder Fall. Ironwood comes to give him some cuddles. Because I'm shipping trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is short goofy fluff I wrote to cheer myself up a bit. It's not one of my better works but I hope it makes you smile.

Ozpin was exhausted. He’d done everything he could to prevent such a large scale attack from happening, and he’d failed. Now that woman was out there, with all the Fall Maiden’s powers, and there wasn’t much he could do. Sure, it could have gone worse, there could have been many more losses, but…

He flopped onto his bed, drawing the blanket around him. He needed to stay strong, to be a leader for his fellow Hunters and Huntresses as well as his students. He just needed a good night’s sleep and he’d be fine.

“No wonder you were called arrogant. You think you can support everything by yourself.”

Ozpin sighed. “Please remind me why I gave you a key to my apartment.”

Ironwood sat at the edge of Ozpin’s bed. “Because someone has to make sure you actually eat and drink something other than coffee and bagels.”

“James, I can take perfectly good care of myself. And I do eat more than bagels.”

Ironwood shook his head, amused that he hadn’t even tried to argue that all he drank was coffee. “Oz, come on. Let’s get you something substantial.”

“I’m not getting up. I just need some sleep.” Ozpin rolled over and pulled the blanket even tighter around himself.

Ironwood smiled softly and carefully took off his prosthetic arm, then laid down beside Ozpin. Ozpin rolled over and pressed his face into Ironwood’s shoulder. “James… Why are you really here?”

Ironwood wrapped his arm around him, drawing him closer. “I’m worried about you. Why else would I be here?”

“I don’t know, maybe Goodwitch sent you. She’s basically become my keeper at this point.”

“Fair enough.” He gently rubs Ozpin’s back. “You know you don’t have to do everything on your own, right?”

“Like you can talk. Especially after that stunt you tried pulling with your airship.”

“Oh come on, that wasn’t my fault. How could I have known that they’d have some virus to take control of everything?”

“I know, I know.” He leans up and brushes his lips against James’s jawline. “Just don’t do it again.”

Ironwood gave a laugh. “I’ll try. In return, why don’t you try to stop doing everything yourself? You know I’m right here, and you’ve got Goodwitch and the rest of the teachers. Don’t be so stubborn.”

“Mm, now I’m seeing why you’re really here. You just want to scold me.” Ozpin didn’t sound terribly upset about that.

With that, they faded to silence. It was a pleasant, warm quiet that helped Ozpin actually relax. After a little while, Ironwood began humming softly, coaxing the other man to relax and sleep. It wasn’t much, but James took what moments with Ozpin he could get. He knew in the morning they’d have to pretend nothing happened, but for now…

Ironwood gently kissed Ozpin’s forehead, settling down to sleep himself. Ozpin snuck an arm out from his blanket to wrap around his middle, his own way of thanking him for staying. This was how they always were, how they probably always would be. It wasn’t ideal at all, or even great, but these moments…

_‘Worth it,’_ James thought. _‘Every time.’_


End file.
